Stay with Me
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Being in an insane asylum can do horrible things to one's mind, especially Shell's. When a certain Creepypasta becomes her roommate, they will do everything and anything to get out. JeffxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Stay with Me**

**Summary: **Being in an insane asylum can do horrible things to one's mind, especially Shell's. When a certain Creepypasta becomes her roommate, they will do everything and anything to get out. JeffxOC

**Yes, another JeffxShell fic. I love this couple too much. I don't do enough SlenderxShell fics...**

_**Chapter 1**_

The walls of the insane asylum were as dull and as white as they could be. Why were they always white? Couldn't they be a different color? Like maybe pink or even blue? Why couldn't they be a different color, to give the patients some relief of the white? No one knew. There were rumors around that it was to keep the patents in line. Another one that because the staff of the asylum simple did not care.

A young, human girl sat on her bed in a small room. Her hair was dark, darker than normal from the months of being in the asylum. Her hair reached down to her thighs, while her bangs hid most of her face. She was strapped tightly into a white, dull straight jacket. Her arms were numb from them being in the straight jacket for so long. How long had it been, she wondered.

Men wearing armed clothing, weaponry and firearms walked through the entryway of Insane Asylum and up to the from desk. "We have a new addition to your... freaks." One rude man snapped at the lady at the desk. The lady nodded and took the folder of information the the men and led them, and that 'new addition' to the back and into a room.

A knock was made at the door before opening it. The lady walked into the room with a clipboard in her hands. "Shell," the lady stated, then looked up at the female, "you have company." Then left the room for the male to be thrown into the room by the group of men. A vivid thump came from the male colliding with the cushioned floors. The doors shut and locked.

Shell had been dozing on and off and had not even heard the lady come into the room, speaking her name. But she had heard the vivid thump that came from the floor. She opened her dull, empty hazel orbs and lifted her head a bit to see who was now her roommate. The last one she had, killed herself by slitting open her wrists with a knife she had taken from the cafeteria. That had been a month ago. Now she was looking down at her new roommate, who was also strapped into a straight jacket like her, but wore a pair of black pants.

The male slowly lifted his head from the floor and sat up, not bothering to look up at the other being in the room that he shared. Instead, he looked at the floor where he collided and at his feet. He would've never, in his whole life, thought he would end up here. Here, of all places. His long black hair drooped down by his feet, his head bowed down low.

This male was definitely dangerous. Shell could sense it. Of course, she was dangerous as well. Hell, even her own family said she was nuts and needed to be locked up for the rest of her life. Shell let her eyes stare at the male for a moment before she opened her voice to speak, her voice broken and strained, as if her vocal cords were damaged. "So...welcome to hell..."

The male chuckled at the welcome... at the remark. Slowly growing into a laugh that was held deep into his throat, as if he'd been holding it in for a very long time. Which was true. He'd been sedated, his body not willing the drug out of his system. He finally lifted his head, showing his deranged eyes, deep in his sockets, though still worked fine. "Thanks for the welcome, kid." He simply said. His voice was corrupted and altered.

"No prob..." She coughed a little bit and shuddered, curling up again on her bed. She was cold. Her arms hurt. She wanted out of the straight jacket. She was happy that she now had a new roommate. She wouldn't be alone. The man seemed familiar to her, as she had seen him before. But the drug in her system had prevented her from remembering where she had seen the man from. He couldn't have been no more than 17 or even 18. She wondered what he did to get into this place...this hell.

The male made his way back up to his feet, staggering a bit as he stood and stepped over to his bed. Sitting on the edge, he stared at the girl in front of him, lying in the bed across the room from him. Knowing full well that everyone here, in this... insanity jail, they did their medication runs to each and every person. Shell already had her run, as he could tell. "Shell... am I right?" He asked softly... his voice was sounding a bit more normal than before.

Shell glanced up at him from her spot on her bed and gave a short, slow nod. "Yes...that's my name. That's what everyone calls me.." She coughed again, her throat hurting a little bit. "I've been called many other names as well..." She let her eyes gaze over the man's features again, noticing how white or even how pale, his skin was. Hers was probably just as pale as his, almost sickly.

He nodded in response. Not too much of a people-person. But if he's going to be the roommate to this female, then he needed to at least get to know her a bit. Denying the fact that many of his victims are mainly girls. His wide grin slowly faded into a straight line. "Jeff." He simply stated.

The name rung a bell in her mind. But she still could not figure out why the name was familiar to her. She wanted to know him more. "You seem so familiar to me..." She said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. "Have we met before...?"

Jeff took one more glance at Shell, giving himself a moment to take in what was spoken of to him. He wasn't exactly sure himself, though she did have a point. As he was familiar to to her... she was familiar to him. "I suppose..." He didn't know.

"It just seems like we've met b..." Her voice cut off as she began coughing, coughing harder than before. It hurt both her throat and her chest and when she finally stopped, there were a few tiny spots of bright, red blood on her white bed sheets.

Jeff jumped slightly, but only with a quick second did he return back to normal. He couldn't lie, that caught him off guard. "You... al-alright?" He asked... definitely NOT used to people, nor talking THIS long with them.

"Y-yeah..." She said in a more strained voice. "I...I think my vocal cords are somewhat damaged...from screaming too much..." She sighed, not bothering to wipe the blood from her chin that had trickled from her mouth.

"Screaming?" He said, his tone appeared to have made his word sound like a question.

"They didn't believe me...I'm not crazy...it's not my fault..." Shell let out a small whimper. "They were real, not fake...I wasn't hallucinating..."

Jeff nodded. "Normal humans are not to be able to see them... You have a gift to see and attract. Though many are... not good for you." He didn't like talking. Why was he talking? He gave up.

Shell went quiet as well, only letting out small coughs and whimpers every now and then. She eventually dozed off to sleep and stayed in the same, curled up position

Jeff leaned against the wall behind him, sitting fully on his mattress. He gazed at the entry to this room. Staring deeply at it. He wasn't tired. He didn't belong here. And he was going to get out at some point.

By the only window in the room, it was beginning to get dark out. Slithers of sunlight came through the slits of the blinds. Shell was still sleeping and suddenly, she gave a jerk in her sleep. Her eyes crunched and she was clenching her jaw tightly.

Jeff turned his gaze from the doorway to Shell. His ear twitching to the sudden shifting nearby. He stared at her, "Shell?"

Her arms twitched violently in the straight jacket, as if she was struggling to get out of it. "I don't want it...leave me alone..." She mumbled, her breathing quicker and heavier.

Jeff jumped out of bed and walked over to the edge of her Shell's bed. "Shell?!" He call out.

She then began screaming. "TAKE IT OUT! I DON'T WANT IT! IT HURTS!" She was sobbing by now, thrashing violently in her straight jacket. If she didn't stop, she was going to break her arms.

Jeff almost hoped he had free hands, but they were binded. He lifted his foot from the ground and kicked Shell to where her body would turn over. "Shell!" He shouted this time.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed out the last word so loudly, it made her voice crack even more. That was when the sounds of running came from outside, to the room her and Jeff were in.

Two men and a nurse came into the room. The men stood by the door, glaring a Jeff as the nurse went over to Shell and paced a hand on her shoulder and jabbed a needle into her arm. Hoping the effects go into her system as quickly as it was made for. Jeff stepped back and leaned against his bed, watching as Shell was injected with a sedative.

Before the nurse had jabbed the needle into her arm, there was a loud CRACK that came from Shell's left arm. She had been struggling so much, that she broke her arm. But when the effects began to take over, Shell's struggling began to die down and she was reduced to tears and whimpering.

Jeff's ears twitched and his eyes narrowed to the hearing of the crack to Shell's arm. But he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do is just sit there and watch, as much as he wanted to kill everyone in the room. The woman stepped back and walked over to the men and they left the room, locking it back.

It wasn't much longer before Shell woke up with a pained gasp. "O-owwwwwww..." She groaned out, whimpering. "M-my arm..."

Jeff looked up at her. "How are you feeling?" Well that was a dumb question. He knew it hurt.

"I-it hurts..." She whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

Jeff stared at her. He didn't know of what to say or tell her. To tell her it was going to be okay, that would be a lie.

She laid there, crying softly in pain. She wanted out. She wanted to escape. But no matter how many times she tried, she always failed.

Jeff sat there quietly for a moment. "Would you like to leave?"

"Y-yes..." She looked up at him and he could see the plea in her hazel eyes. She wanted out.

Jeff arose from the bed and walked over to Shell. "I have a plan."

She sniffled. "Tell me."

Jeff stood at her bedside and gazed down at her. "You are going to scream once again, but not today. It will catch their attention and we will fight back and make a run for it."

Shell nodded. "But...how are we gonna get out of these straight jackets..?"

Jeff looked down at the straight jackets, then back at Shell. "Don't worry about them... I know somebody that can help us out when we get out."

"Alright." She nodded, moving her arms, well, arm uncomfortably in the straight jacket. The arm she had broken was quite painful and she tried not to move it around much.

Jeff nodded in response. "We'll put this plan into motion in two days..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay with Me**

_**Chapter 2**_

Her stomach growled loudly. When was the last time she had eaten?

Jeff looked towards the door once more. Now... it was time to wait.

Time went by slower than they thought. The next morning, Shell woke up to nurses untying her straight jacket, along with another nurse doing the same to Jeff. Shell glanced over at the door and saw men with guns and armor on standing in the room to make sure they didn't try anything. Shell also smelled food and she glanced at her bed table to see a plate of hot food.

Jeff shot a glare to the armed men, and proceeded by eating his food that was present on his plate. Ignoring the nurse that undid his straight jacket. The adults soon left, leaving Jeff and Shell back to themselves.

Shell's broken arm lay limp to her side and it was easy to tell she was in pain. She used her free hand to eat slowly, coughing sometimes from her throat still being sore. "They'll come back to tie us back up..."

Jeff nodded, swallowing his food. "They'll expect us most to do something with our hands free. That's why I say we have to wait... Even though now sounds like a good time, with our hands free. I don't agree." He finished his food with a pause to his tone. "Tomorrow... We will."

"Yes. They'll feed us again tomorrow." Shell nodded, coughing a little bit.

"I'm not saying we'll leave when they free our hands. The men won't expect us to attack them with our arms binded." Jeff set his plate to the side and glanced at Shell.

"True." She nodded and stopped eating, most of her food gone.

"Not to mention your broken arm... Your broken arm will be better off binded than flying around my your side." Jeff pointed out.

She nodded once again, realizing he was right.

A little while passed and the people returned with the straight jackets and a tray for the plates to be set. The nurse put the straight jacket on Jeff first then on Shell before leaving the room once again, with the men following behind.

Shell sighed softly, laying back down. Her hair was strewn all over, some of it falling over the edge of the bed. Even her bangs were too long, reaching her chest.

Jeff looked towards Shell, staring at her for a moment before leaning against the wall by his bed. "Tomorrow..." He murmured, smiling to himself as he looked out the window of the room.

Shell-sama: "Tomorrow..." She murmured just as softly, closing her eyes. Tomorrow they would finally be free.

The night passed by to day pretty slow in Jeff's opinion, but he opening his eyes upon noticing sunlight peeping through the window. He looked to Shell and opened his mouth to smile a toothy grin.

She was already awake, looking very tired. She looked to be in pain from her broken arm, but other than not, she just looked tired.

Jeff nodded his head, and glanced at the door. "They should be here... Trust me, they make their morning runs when they are tired. I noticed that in the past couple days." Getting up off his bed and stood in the middle of the room.

Shell got up slowly and went to go stand by him. "Do you really believe we'll get out of here..?" She whispered.

Jeff didn't look at her. "They can't keep me for long." He chuckled under his deep breath.

"You won't leave me behind will you...?"

"I'll help you out as I said... I'll take you with me."

She seemed to smile. "Thank you.."

"Other than... Partners I've had... You seem to be the only other person I can talk to." He replied.

"That makes me...happy..." She said the last word like it was an alien word to her.

"I know the strange feeling." He replied quieter than the last sentence.

Shell-sama: Shell's head perked up when she heard the footsteps from outside. "They're coming."

Jeff turned towards Shell. "Don't look at them... They'll think we are expecting them."

"Okay." She nodded and looked away from the door towards the corner of the room.

The nurse and guards walked into the room, and the ady was holding at tray of their breakfast. She walked passed them and set the tray on Jeff's bed. Jeff walked up to smell the food, but looked at the nurse and headbutted her head to knock her out. The guards came running up to Jeff to sedate him, but he dodged and resisted, kicking and hitting them with his head. Making his way through, he looked back at Shell and nodded. "Let's go." He said, leaving the room ahead.

Shell nodded and quickly ran after him and out of the room. They were going to escape.

Jeff knocked down every guard that came at him with a sedation needle and tazer. Knocking them out and out of hand, he broke through the glass of the locked entrance doors. Looking back to see if Shell was following behind.

Shell was just right behind him when she heard someone yell 'fire' and there was the sound of a gunshot. She was, quite shocked to realize that the bullet had gone all the way through her left side.

Jeff noticed this, then rushed up to her, wishing he had his hands free. But managing to get his secret knife out from behind his back in the jacket and cut his way out of the white jacket. "Shell!" Picking her up, he carried her out before any more shots could be made in the second round. Guards chased after them, but Jeff managed to get out of town before they released the sirens and police cars.

The wound in her side immediately began to bleed through her straight jacket. She was too weak to even walk, let alone stay awake. But they had done it. They had escaped.

Jeff finally reached the woods and in the the covered and closed in area. Slowing down his pace, he came to a stop and rested Shell against a tree. "Alright, I'll see if my friend is anywhere nearby." He pointed out. "I won't stray too far from here, so don't worry. I'll make it quick." He then left running deeper into the woods.

Shell watched Jeff leave with tired, barely open eyes. She was losing blood and quickly. She hoped he would be back soon, or she would probably be dead by then. She just let her eyes close and then went limp as she walked into the comforting arms of darkness and passed out.

Shell finally came to some time later, a soft sensation under her body.

Jeff was looking down at Shell, standing nearby a tall pale man and wore quite formal attire. Jeff slightly grinned and knelt down beside Shell. "Nice to see you awake." He stated. "How do you feel?"

Shell lifted her head a bit, realizing she was out of the straight jacket, in clean clothes and her broken arm in a sling. She saw a blanket up to her stomach and realized she was lying in a bed. "Sore..." She replied quietly, still looking very tired.

Jeff smiled. "Better than before I bet." Then walked over to a chair and sat in it as he looked at her. "Oh, this is Slenderman, by the way." He pointed to the tall man.

Shell slightly turned her head so she could get a better look at the faceless man and felt a bit like a child. "Hi..." She said quietly.

Slenderman tilted his head to the side, but remained silent towards the small female. Jeff snickered, but a thoughts came to mind which made his smile turn into a straight line. "Shell, I don't believe I asked... Why were you in the Insane club?"

"Oh..." She murmured, closing her eyes. "My family didn't believe me when I told them about my ability. I was 'seeing' things all the time, but they never believed me."

"I do recall you speaking of such..." He replied.

"Yeah..." She sniffled a little bit, a couple stray tears falling down her cheeks.

"Miss them?" He asked.

"No..." She shook her head. "I'm sad because they're my family...and they locked me up.."

"How long have you been locked up?"

"Almost a year..."

"I'm... s-sorry." Somehow, that sounded kind've strangled out from Jeff's throat. Slenderman glanced back at Jeff and tilted his head to the other side. Jeff glanced over at him and rolled his eyes, making it seem like it was nothing.

Shell just sniffled and rolled onto her side that wasn't injured, curling up.

Jeff looked back at Slenderman who stood beside where he sat. He sighed as he arose from his chair and walked away from the bed and out the room, followed by Slenderman. Jeff figured she needed her time of space since she'd just got out of the hell-of-a-jail place.

Shell laid there for a while, drifting in and out of sleep. She would sometimes see images in front of her closed eyes of being in the asylum and she would have to open her eyes to make herself know she wasn't in that place anymore.

Jeff walked through and alleyway, just outside of the building to which the room of where Shell was located. He couldn't sit still, but he wasn't sitting. He was pacing.

Shell's stomach growled quite loudly and she sighed softly, knowing she was going to need some food in her stomach soon. She slowly sat up, groaning softly from her side and arm.

Jeff couldn't stop. Without thinking, he found himself outside of the door to Shell's room and knocked before walking in, seeing her sitting up. "Somethin on your mind?"

"I'm REALLY hungry..." She replied before coughing a little. Her throat was still sore from screaming so much.

"Well, let's go get something to eat then." He said.

"Okay.." She nodded and slowly stood up, putting a hand to her sore side. It was more like a dull ache.

"Just..." He stopped, but then continued. "Try not to push yourself." He advised and headed through the door.

She gave another nod and then followed him out the bedroom.

Jeff led the way through town and found a pit-stop. Some place that the police may not go to find them when they would eat. He looked around for cameras before making it even further into the place.

"I don't have any money..." Shell spoke as they walked inside, the smell of food making her even hungrier.

"I got this covered." He silently replied and walked over to the bags of chips and looked at the selection.

Shell looked at what they had and decided on a juicy hamburger and curly fries.

Jeff handed his stuff to Shell and pointed her to the door while behind a row of food. "Wait at the door, and when I say go, leave the store. Slenderman will lead you into the woods, and I'll catch up."

Shell nodded and walked over to the door, waiting for the signal to leave.

The pit stop was practically empty, so that meant no witnesses and only the cashier. He walked up the him, and then turned to nod at Shell before looking at him. The cashier noticed this and yelled no, but before he could call 911 with a press to a button, Jeff slashed his arms with two knives in his pocket. He pulled the guy over to counter and slammed him into the tile flooring.

Shell left the pit stop quickly with their food in her free arm. She rushed into the forest, already panting from how weak she still was.

Slenderman followed close behind her, making sure to lead her the right ways out from the clearing. Jeff, on the other hand, finished with his kill and disposed of the body and cleaned up the blood. Shutting down the shop and left to follow after them.

Shell finally slowed down to a walk, panting softly. She looked behind them to see if Jeff had caught up yet.

Jeff was shortly nearby them and looked at Shell then at Slenderman. "Did anyone notice you both as y'all left the pit?" Slenderman shook his head slowly and Jeff took a nod. "Alright."

Guess we got lucky that there was nobody else in the pit." Shell spoke softly.

"I guess so." Jeff dittoed.

"Back to the house?" She asked, figiting a little bit as the pain in her arm and side began to come back.

Jeff nodded, as offering a hand to take the stuff from her arms to relieve the pressure. "We should," he said, "You need to rest when we get back and eat."

She nodded a silent 'thank you' and let him take the stuff from her arms. "Alright...is there any painkillers I could take?"

Jeff lifted the food into his arms with a shift in handling all of the bags. "I believe so... Last time I used some, I am pretty sure there is some left in the cabinets back at the room."

"Alrightttt..." Her word was interrupted with a loud yawn. She was tired, very tired.

Jeff rolled his eyes, he pretty much never slept of got tired. Guessed he was somewhat envious? Not really. Jeff led the way back to the room. When they got there, he placed the stuff on the counter of their mini-kitchen, guesting Shell to the cabinets to look for herself to find what she needed.

Shell looked through the cupboards for any sort of pain medications. She finally found some ibuprofen. It wasn't much, but it was something. She took two pills with a glass of water.

Jeff took his bag of chips and sat in a worn-out couch in the run-down room of theirs. Pretty much not staring at anything but the wall, but then again, so was Slenderman... They needed a tv, but it wasn't desired. They had other ways of entertainment.

Shell laid down on the bed, hearing it creak under her weight. She only laid on her good side and curled up before she closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after.

Jeff turned to look back at Shell, noticing she didn't eat. Slenderman turned o look as well before looking back at Jeff. Jeff adjusted his eyes towards Slenderman. "She might eat when she wakes... Give her time." He told the other man.


End file.
